whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Normal Night
"A Normal Night" is the fifth episode of Wellington Paranormal. It aired on 11 August 2018. Synopsis Minogue and O'Leary encounter a series of incidents including a plastic bag mistaken for a ghost, some creepy clowns, some sort of ritual sacrifice, and a theft from the hospital blood bank."New Zealand Television: Wellington Paranormal: episode guide" - Australian Television Information Archive Plot Summary During the day, O’Leary and Minogue are sent to the Lower Hutt region to investigate reports of ghost sightings, however they turn out to be from a plastic bag floating outside. That night, the two officers head to Wellington Central Hospital to investigate the disappearance of 19 blood bags. Minogue finds one in the car park, but accidentally bursts it while trying to fit the contents into a smaller evidence bag. The officers then interview the hospital’s new blood bank officer, Nick, who struggles to hide his vampiric appearance. He hypnotises them into not taking him to the station and they leave without him. Wellington Police Paranormal Unit reconvene at the station. Maaka suspects the plastic bag could be a yōkai and keeps it in his filing cabinet. When the officers recall their interview with Nick, Maaka correctly suspects that he was actually a vampire who used ‘glamoring’ on them and requests they interview him again. On the way to the hospital, O’Leary and Minogue investigate reports of satanic chanting at a park. There, they find Nick and three other vampires in robes carrying torches while circling a naked man tied to a stake. Nick claims they are all roleplaying and hypnotises the man into claiming he is perfectly fine, so O’Leary only asks them to give him clothes. Continuing their travel by car, the officers encounter a group of 16 clowns jaywalking, dancing in the road and getting in and out of a small car. The clown car is stopped, but drives away while O’Leary and Minogue talk to the camera about the situation. The officers then enter a cemetery to address sightings of ‘ghosts’, which actually turn out to be a pair of goths. The goths mention that they came in by following Nick, now disguised as a delivery man, giving out flyers to Alexandr, another vampire at the scene. The officers chase Nick and catch him by his feet when he tries to fly over a gate. Nick admits he stole the bags for a vampire party, which he was handing out flyers for. The officers arrest Nick for stealing and making a false statement. In the police car, Nick slips out of the handcuffs and uses the distraction to hypnotise O’Leary and Minogue into letting him go free and forgetting about everything that happened. At the station, the plastic bag comes out of the filing cabinet and attacks Maaka. He stuffs the bag into a bin and realises it really was a yōkai. Cast *Mike Minogue as Officer Minogue *Karen O'Leary as Officer O'Leary *Maaka Pohatu as Sergeant Maaka *Cori Gonzalez-Macuer as Nick *Tina Cleary as Nurse Paula *Angella Dravid as Trad Goth *Melanie Bracewell as Romantic Goth *Fergus Aitken as Alexandr *Tom Clarke as Young Naked Man *Thomas La Hoob, Kim Potter, Rosie Howells, Rikus Vandervelt, Alayne Dick, Logan Cole, Filipo Gasparani, Lucas Haig, Nicola Higham and Bodhi Vincent as Clowns References Category:Wellington Paranormal episodes